The embodiment of the invention disclosed herein is directed to a magnifying structure, and more particularly to an illuminating magnifying lens structure which insures the illumination is directed to the object viewed.
Illuminating magnifying lens devices, generally are well known. These devices normally are comprised of a magnifying lens, held in place by a handle, with a small light bulb and power supply mounted within said handle. Illumination of the viewing area is achieved by orienting or aiming the bulb at the approximate focal point.
These prior art devices are normally of rather inexpensive construction, and a problem arises is the positioning or orientation of the bulb, which may become misaligned during assembly, handling, or subsequent use. The end result being that the desired view area is often not properly illuminated.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing an arrangement wherein the construction of the magnifying lens structure functions as a receiver and emitter of the light energy, such that the geometry, thereof will insure illumination of the viewing area at all times.